i wont lose again
by firedemonfiorehallowsibuna
Summary: i cant lose again i wont lose again or should i say we wont lose again? this girl is new nobody knew her sould they trust her or should they investigate her?
1. Chapter 1

I would love if you review. I haven't seen the second season so it doesn't include that part of the story. This ocs are like the two parts of me.

Annes P.O.V

He is here, he lives next to me , my head kept repeating those words until the voive of my butler Monica , yes she is a woman , interrupted my thoughts

"my lady , I see you distracted" she smiled

"I am? Well it doesn't matter" I said with my as always cold voice

"you finally did it, you have a house next to , mister Phantomhives" I ignored her

"so many years of hard work miss" she said as her smile fell

Flashback

"are you sure you want to sacrifice your soul just for discovering the real killers" the creepy voice said , I stood in a dark room straight my face not showing emotions

"yes"

"close your eyes" I closed my eyes and when I opened them I started to feel a horrible pain in all my body no one was there to help me and I couldn't move

After hours of pain I was back in the woods where this hole demon thing started and a woman with a black dress white gloves and a black coat was infront of me holding a paper I read it, it was a contract I signed it and I felt a terrible pain in the shoulder suddenly the pain disappeared and a mark appeared (the same Ciel has in the eye) and the woman bowed

" my lady I am your new butler" she stood up

"what is your name?" she smiled

"you must decide that my lady"

"your name is Monica" I said as as I turned around

End of the flashback

I started to see my new mansion it was even bigger than Phantomhives , the carriage stopped and Monica opened the door I jumped off it

"my lady would you like to visit the neighbors?" I nodded I will finally meet Ciel Phantomhive


	2. Chapter 2 who is she?

**Umm hi so sorry my grammar is so horrible I'm so sorry the story has mistakes I promise I'll try my best to write correctly, I dont own kuroshitsuji **

**Ciels P.O.V**

I was looking out of the window when I saw a girl about my age with long wavy brown hair wearing black hat and a dress, not like elizabeths that were big, colorful and with too many flowers or decorations, it was a simple black dressed with long sleeves and a ribbon, next to her was a woman of about 20 dressed as a housekeeper, suddenly a heard a knock and Sebastian spoke from outside

"My lord two ladies are asking to speak to you" he said politely, as always

"I'm coming"

I walked out of my chambers and went downstairs just to see the two ladies I saw before

"Good morning mister Phantomhive , this is my master Anne Heartfilia and I am Monica Knightwalker" the older woman said as she bowed

"Good morning misses, may I ask why are you here?" Sebastian asked

"My master wanted to talk to mister Phantomhive" the girl took a step infront of Monica

"Mister Phantomhive I wish to talk to you about some personal stuff" she said with a cold voice so cold that it could be compared to mine

Sebastian looked at me, I nodded and turned towards the stairs

"Please follow me "I heard Sebastian say to miss Heartfilia

_Time skip_

When we arrived to my 'office' she sat on a chair infront of my desk and looked up so could see her in the eyes, her eyes were purple, what a weird color, and her housekeeper stood by her side

"So miss Heartfilia what do you want to talk about?" she nodded and the housekeeper left

"Please call me Anne" she half smiled "you will see me a lot I'm your neighbor, and I wanted to talk about…"she took out her hand and showed me a ring just like mine but of gold, I saw for a second the same mark I had in the ribs but she had it in her left wrist

"Miss why do you have that mark" she looked at me with worry in her eyes

* * *

hi! umm sorry for the mistakes and i dont own kuroshitsuji i only own my ocs


	3. author note

**i wanted to correct some things umm Monica is a housekeeper and Annes mark (the one i described as the same as ciels)is a black butterfly **

* * *

hi! umm sorry for the mistakes and i dont own kuroshitsuji i only own my ocs


	4. Chapter 4 new team?

"Miss why do you have that mark" she looked at me with worry in her eyes

Annes P.O.V

I saw he was shocked "mister I know a lot about that so I just wanted to ask you, she really killed all of the parents of the marked kids?"

"we are not sure, miss " I stood up

"Alois Trancy is alive I don't know how, I don't know why, but his servants are there too and that includes the butler, something weird is happening and we won't know what that is until we make a team , think about it mister Ciel Phantomhive" I smiled and left the room

"Monica let's go" I ordered to her, she followed quickly and we arrived to my mansion in a few seconds

Sebastians P.O.V

I knocked the door of the office of my master

"come in Sebastian" he said roughly , I entered quickly

"what happened my lord?" he stood up and looked out of his window

"trancy is alive, and the servants too" he half smiled "they are hard to kill aren't they? And we need to think about a proposition that the miss made"

He smiled "let's go to visit the neighbors"

Time skip

**Ciels P.O.V**

we were standing infront of the mansion it was bigger than mine , we waited a few seconds after knocking before the housekeeper opened the door

"the miss was waiting for you" she smiled , 'that girl is suspicious' I thought as she led me to her office, when she opened the door the girl nodded and the housekeeper left

"so Ciel you thought about the proposition?" she smiled

"I accept ,Anne isn't it?" she nodded

"we need one more member in this team"


End file.
